


Lingering Goodbyes

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph and Stan's final night together. </p>
<p>Alternate timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering Goodbyes

He watches in silence for a while as his wife works, then, finally, when she leans heavily on a chair, he moves closer, arms locking tight around her. She shivers, leans back into him and he smiles, his voice soft. 

“Leave it…”

“Stan…”

“Steph. Please…”

She’s never quite been able to ignore the sound of his voice, even when she wants to argue, in the end she sighs, turns to look up at him, eyes soft with fear and a hint of pain. His arms tighten slightly, pulling her to him, his lips light over hers. 

“For now can’t we just….”

His words die out and she smiles, sensing what he’s attempting to ask. It’s nearly night, neither of them have had a chance to stop and yet… sometimes it’s easy not to mind so much. The routine is familiar, they’ve done this before, many a time but there’s something lighter, less desperate this time. He bathes, until, eventually, she joins him in front of the fire, both still silent, both a little unsure this is wise but aching to feel the closeness this brings them. Her smirk is slight when he drops the soap, her touch light over his legs, then, finally, she laughs, producing the soap. 

It takes moments before he gives in, dragging her into the tub, ignoring her protests even as clothing falls away, thrown from the tub to dry on the floor. Something changes then, suddenly the room is filled with a thicker air of something… something honest, something nobody can hide. It doesn’t take long for either of them to give in. Romance falls away into something deeper, something far more honest, companionship and love and need flowing between them. 

He hesitates at the very last minute until she takes control of things, lowering herself against him and gripping his shoulders tightly, the breath catching in her throat, a half-groaned curse escapes him, fingers digging into her skin, a claim so deep and meaningful that neither dares break the silence that falls. This has been needed for a long time and yet, when she finally is able to look at him, there is nothing but love there. Neither of them knows who does what, who whispers what or moves, but they are entangled as deeply as two human beings can be. 

Eventually the silence is, of course broken, neither sure who hits a release first, but it doesn’t matter, they are together even now. The air thins as they rest, Stan smiling even as he finally steps from the bath, not once letting Steph out of his grip. His steps are shaky, but he is determined enough to make it to bed. The only reminder of what happened are damp footprints and drying clothes. 

He leaves the next day, saying nothing, it doesn’t need to be said, she knows what he feels and he knows her well enough that he read it all in her eyes. It is this memory he clings to, even through pain, and desperation. 

His last thoughts are of Steph.


End file.
